


stroke of luck

by SkyRose



Series: Drarropoly [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Felix Felicis, Ficlet, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “You can’t use Felix Felicis to fix all your problems, Harry.”





	stroke of luck

“You can’t use Felix Felicis to fix all your problems, Harry,” Hermione stated. 

“No. But, what’s the worst that can happen?” Harry asked as he examined the vial of liquid luck.

“What if he can tell? Last time, you did act rather odd,” she pointed out.

“I want this to go well, Hermione,” Harry said with a frown. 

Hermione placed a comforting hand on his leg. “Draco agreed to go on a date with a potion-free Harry Potter. He likes you, truly.”

Harry pocketed the vial. “Alright, fine. But I’m still bringing it.”

\---

“Harry!” Draco voice called. Harry turned to find a smiling Draco. He was wearing a green sweater and his hair wasn’t slicked back. It was Harry’s favorite look on Draco, though he’d never mentioned it to him before. 

“Hi, Draco,” Harry greeted nervously.

“I know we were going to that café, but I think today’s a wonderful day for a walk in a park, don’t you think?” Draco suggested.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “A walk in a park? But I thought you wanted to try the new Bubbling Butterscotch drink?”

“That will be our second date, Harry,” Draco answered.

“Oh,” Harry muttered. “Yeah. Our second date.”

They navigated the Muggle London streets. Harry didn’t think Draco liked being in the Muggle part of the city. However, Draco showed no signs of dislike. 

The sweater… Harry couldn’t wrap his brain around it. It was a mildly warm spring day, surely Draco was hot underneath. 

“Are you warm?” Harry asked, gesturing towards the sweater.

“A little. I had planned a more sensible outfit, but this morning I just had the feeling I should wear this,” Draco said with a red face from the heat. Harry wasn’t the brightest person, but they way Draco spoke instantly made it click in his brain.

“Draco, did you take Felix Felicis?” Harry inquired.

“How did you know?” Draco asked back.

“Because you’re acting completely strange,” Harry laughed. “And I wanted to take some too. Hermione didn’t let me. Let’s head back to that café and get you an iced Bubbling Butterscotch.”

“I’m sorry,” Draco apologized as they walked. “I feel like a complete fool.”

Harry took hold of Draco’s hand and showed Draco his vial of Felix Felicis. “It’s okay, Draco. Because I feel like the luckiest man on earth to be on a date with you and my vial of liquid luck isn’t empty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! Or hop on over to [my tumblr,](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) I'll be posting my drarropoly works there too!


End file.
